


Sleepover Secrets

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Boyfriends, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Groping, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sleepovers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Jude is finally getting to have his first sleepover with Connor, however when the boys get up to a little fun during their sleepover, the last thing he wanted was his sister Callie finding out nor seeing.
Relationships: Callie Adams Foster/Jude Adams Foster, Jude Adams Foster/Connor Stevens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Sleepover Secrets

Jude Adams-Foster couldn't help but grin at the fact Connor was finally getting to spend the night again, while both boys knew there would be hell to pay from Connor's father once he had got home, the boys were preparing to use their one night their mothers had let them have to their advantage. They had spent all night watching movies and playing the sequel to Dawn of Armageddon, Armageddon's Dusk until Lena had come down to tell them it was time for bed.

"I can't believe we didn't pass that level" Connor groaned as the thirteen-year-old kicked off his shoes with Jude not far behind.

"Yeah! to many Zombies!" Jude agreed as the pair bent over to pull their socks off. The questioning boy finds himself taking a quick look at Connor and wondering how could Connor's toes be as perfect as the rest of his best friend. Jude stood back up, with his eyes widening nervously when he saw Connor's fingers beginning to slip into his grey shorts ready to pull them down. Jude could only gulp a little as he asked "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed" Connor said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh… right" Jude said, a slight blush covering his face, despite the internal protest that normally they just slept in their clothes.

"You don't mind… do you?" Connor asked, noticing Jude's nervousness "I just normally don't sleep with my shorts on"

"It's fine… I mean so do I" Jude said trying to seem a little cooler.

"So why don't we both do it then?" suggested Connor, the taller boy having his own plan in mind to use tonight as a night to work out if he was really gay or not and what if anything was his attraction to his best friend.

"Okay" Jude said nervously as he fingered his dark grey plaid shorts. Connor grinned as the boy's lowered their shorts to reveal their boxer briefs, neither were tenting but both have noticeable bumps in their underwear with Jude noticing that Connor was showing more than he did.

"All Grey?" smirked Connor as he noticed that Jude's underwear were the same colour as the rest of the boys clothing.

"What! You can't talk" blushed Jude as he pointed to Connor's sky blue underwear, which matched a colour on the taller boy's sleeveless shirt.

"Nothing" smirked Connor, as the taller boy removed his shirt with Jude gulping as he got the sight of his best friend's defined tanned body with Jude mentally counting each ab of his best friend's six pack trying to copy the sight to memory. Noting that Jude hadn't begun to remove his own shirt, Connor asked "Are you going to remove yours?"

"No! Umm nah I'm a little… cold" Jude said nervously, a little shy about revealing his undefined chest to his taller best friend.

"Okay" Connor said.

The boy's climbed into their sleeping bags, with the pair's conversation soon turning to school and girls, with Connor turning the conversation to one of the pair's biggest fights, Maddie and how hot she was. Their conversation soon turned to sex and how inexperience the pair of them were, with Jude blushing bright red when Connor asked if he wanked with Jude finally after a few minutes of stuttering admitted that he did.

"Have you ever gotten a blow job before?" Jude asked nervously out of the blue, hoping that his best friend was as experienced in sex as he was; hand only.

"Nah… I wish,"

"Same" admitted Jude softly with his blush still refusing to go away. The teens were wondering what it would be like; they had heard the older students talking about them and from the sound of it they were the best thing ever.

"Your sister's are pretty hot" Connor said, as the taller boy's mind turned to the teen girls sleeping on the floor above them "Have you ever seen them… you know naked?"

"Connor! They are my sisters" protested Jude, the thirteen-year-old feeling a little grossed out by finding his mind turning to his sister's as well with the shorter boy having to admit that Mariana was pretty hot for a chick, and his sister wasn't ugly either.

"Yeah… but they are hot" Connor said "As hot as Maddie"

"I guess" Jude said awkwardly.

"So?"

"Well I kind of saw Mariana naked once, I walked into the bathroom to go to the toilet and she was just getting out of the shower…" admitted Jude with a blush.

"DUDE! Why didn't you tell me? What did she look like?" Connor asked, the taller boy feeling his cock beginning to harden from the thought.

"Well I wasn't talking at the time" Jude admitted with a deep blush. "And I guess it was pretty much, her tits are big"

"Wow" Connor said softly, as Jude began to hear something and looked down Connor's sleeping back.

"Connor… are you jacking off?" Jude asked nervously as he watched his best friend's hand moving up and down under the sleeping bag.

"Maybe" Connor responded with a nervous blush. "Sorry but I got turned on by what we were discussing and I couldn't help it"

Jude blushed as they laid there in silence, at the thought of his best friend jacking off next to him, with the thirteen-year-old trying to fight the urge to move his hand down and jerk himself off.

"You know how we were talking about blow jobs?" Connor said with a blush at the idea, once he got a nod from Jude, Connor continued "Well how about we give each other one?"

"What, you meaning sucking each other?” Jude responded, gulping nervously at the idea of sucking Connor's cock and Connor sucking his in return.

"You know, just for practice… it's not like we are gay or anything, not that there is something wrong with that… and we wouldn't tell anyone… ever" Connor stuttered nervously, hoping this idea was stupid.

Jude was stunned into silence, as his best friend tried to convince him to suck on each other's cock, after everything they had been through with his dad, and his dad hating Jude for being gay; Connor actually wants to do something gay with him.

"I guess… but wouldn't your dad be mad for us doing something gay" Jude asked nervously.

"He doesn't need to know, it will be our secret" Connor said

"Okay" Jude agreed, despite wanting to say he wasn't someone's secret. He really wanted this.

"Should we get naked?" Connor asked, the nervousness kicking in.

Jude nodded, as the thirteen-year-old slowly removed his shirt to make them even with Connor, with Connor finding himself liking the sight of Jude's cute undefined pale chest with the shorter boy blushing from Connor's stares. Jude continued to blush bright red, as the pair slid off their underwear with the boys pulling them out from underneath the privacy of their sleeping bags and tossing their boxer briefs onto the coffee table, both boys turned on by the thought of being butt naked next to each other.

"Show each other on three?" Connor asked nervously, the teen wondering how they were going to do this.

"Okay" Jude said nervously, blushing at the thought of showing Connor his cock, he wasn't that big, maybe average at best based on the chart they gave out in class.

"3… 2…" Connor counted just as nervously, wondering if he was bigger, smaller or the same size as his best friend "1"

As one the boys lowered their sleeping bag to reveal their naked bodies to each other, with Jude noticing that Connor was indeed bigger and thicker than him and blushed a little in embarrassment. While he saw he was bigger, Connor found himself liking the look of his shorter best friend's cock, while it wasn't massive or thick it suited Jude, it was cute.

"What are you laughing about?" Jude asked, when he heard a giggle. With Jude hoping that Connor wasn't laughing at the size of his cock.

"Well… um… we are both hard..." Connor responded, with Jude blushing when he looked down and noticed both were indeed rock hard.

"Oh… right" Jude said blushing, which only got worse when he saw Connor roll over towards him, with Jude moaning a little when he felt Connor reach out and grab onto his cock and squeeze it a little. With his nerves still on high alert, Jude reached out and grabbed onto Connor's thick cock, enjoying the odd but nice feeling of having another boy's cock in his hand for the first time.

"So who goes first?" Connor asked after they had stroked each other's cock a few times, with the taller boy a little nervous at the thought of sucking on Jude's cock first.

"I will," Jude said nervously, with the thirteen-year-old wanting to play with Connor's cock more.

"Okay!" Connor said, internally sighing in relief that Jude was going to try first and he could copy what his friend does.

Jude slowly moved over to where Connor was and crawled down the sleeping bags until he was above Connor's cock with the shorter boy reaching out and grabbing onto his best friend's cock, stroking it a little. He then lowered himself until his mouth was wrapped around the mushroom head of his best friend's cock with Jude using his tongue to swipe at the piss slit. After sucking on the head for a while, Jude slid down Connor's length, taking his best friend's entire cock into his mouth before beginning to slowly bob up and down. It didn't take long before Jude had gotten the technique down pack and he began to use his tongue to tease his best friend's cock which quickly got to Connor whose moans got louder. Jude continued to bob up and down until he heard Connor's breathing getting heavier and knew that his best friend was getting close to cumming.

"Oh god Jude…" moaned out Connor.

As Connor started to thrust upwards and fuck his best friend's mouth as hard as he could, Jude continued to suck on Connor's cock until he felt Connor's cock twitch inside of his mouth. His mouth was soon being filled with rope after rope of the taller boy's cum with Jude swallowing the offered load, finding that he didn't mind the taste of Connor's cum, it was salty but sweet. Once Connor had finished shooting his cum, Jude kept the taller boy's cock in his mouth for a few more moments, using his tongue to make sure he got every bit of Connor's cum before slowly letting pop out of his mouth.

"Oh my god Jude, that was amazing!" Connor exclaimed, grinning as his sensitive cock began to soften from shooting its load, noticing that Jude had swallowed his load, Connor blushed as he said "Sorry for not letting you pull off, it just felt so good"

"It's okay, it didn't taste too bad" Jude blushed

"Thanks" Connor said with the tanned boy blushing from the thought "But don't worry I'll return the favour" with the defined boy not vocalising the added thought… "And taste yours to"

"Okay" Jude responded. Blushing at the thought of Connor swallowing his cum. Once Connor had gotten his breath and energy back, with the thirteen-year-olds swapping their places as Jude laid down on his sleeping bag as Connor crawled down until he was over the top of Jude's legs with the shorter boy's cock below him.

"Oh god" moaned out Jude as Connor leaned down and took his cock into his mouth, with Jude shocked at how good it felt.

Connor grinned at the sounds of Jude moaning as he continued to bob up and down on the shorter boy's cock, with Jude moaning as he felt Connor's tongue run down the length of his member from the tip of his mushroom head to the lightly pubic hair surrounded base. With his hormones already on the edge from the fact he was fooling around with his crush and had a load of Connor's cum inside of him, it didn't take long before Jude was ready to cum, with the shorter boy moaning out a warning as he pushed into Connor further.

"Connor… I'm going to…" Jude moaned, as he felt his cum shooting from his balls and up his shaft.

With a grin on his face, Connor kept on sucking his best friend with all of his might, ready to return the favour as he felt Jude's cock begin to pulse and shoot shots of cum into his mouth. The taller boy quickly swallowed the load, enjoying the sweet taste of Jude's cum with Connor continuing to swallow and suck on Jude's cock until the teen had finished. Once Connor, like Jude had used his tongue to clean the mushroom head of the other boy's cock before letting it fall out of his mouth, with Jude feeling his softening cock plop down against his small balls.

"So how was that?" Connor asked, once he had crawled back up and was lying next to his best friend.

"It was amazing!" grinned Jude, as the boys grinned at each other as they got their breathes and hormones back to normal "I guess we should cover up"

"Yeah don't want your mom's coming down to see us like this" Connor grinned as the boys pulled on their boxer briefs, covering their softened members up again.

As the boys drifted off to sleep, a figure stood in the doorway shocked at what she had just watched her little brother do. Callie stood there a few minutes longer watching as Jude and Connor slept, with the sixteen-year-old watching as Jude moved over and cuddled up to his best friend with Callie feeling a slight smile come to her face from the adorable sight. However the adorable sight still didn't make her forget about the fact she had just watched her little brother give and get a blow job, she had seen Jude hard. The sixteen-year-old couldn't work out why she was suddenly wanting to see her little brother hard again. She slowly made her way back to her bedroom and laid in bed all night, the memory playing on loop as the night disappeared. The following afternoon, once Connor had headed home with the boys sharing a grin and a promise to never reveal what they had done last night to anyone, despite the fact they both liked it, they knew it wouldn't be good if it came out. Jude quickly had moved into his shared bedroom and stripped down to his boxer briefs with the thirteen-year-old about to have a wank to his own memories of Connor naked, when he was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Jude? Are you in there?" Callie called out.

"Yeah…" Jude responded, his voice breaking a little, hoping that he wasn't hard as his sister opened the door to the bedroom.

With a grin on her face, Callie replied: "We need to talk about last night"

"What about last night?" Jude asked nervously; the thirteen-year-old getting scared, hoping that his sister hadn't seen him and Connor giving each other blow jobs.

"I saw you and Connor," Callie replied bluntly.

"Saw us doing what?" Jude asked, nervously hoping she had seen something else, even if she saw them cuddling it would have been better.

"Well last night, I woke up in the middle of the night and needed a drink… so I came down here and saw a light on in the living room so came to check on you and Connor, and guess what I saw?" Callie asked, wondering if Jude would admit it.

"You saw us playing games?"

"One way to say it but no, I saw you two sucking each other Jude" Callie replied, with the sixteen-year-old watching as her sensitive younger brother started crying a little, scared out of his mind.

"It's not what it looked like" Jude attempted through his light tears.

"I think it was exactly what it looked like… why didn't you tell me you were gay Jude?" Callie asked, a little hurt that her little brother didn't trust her like he used to.

"I'm not! It was just a once off thing to see what they were like!" Jude protested, hoping that he would out himself or out Connor.

"Oh? And what was it like?" Callie teased causing the thirteen-year-old to blush both from the memory of getting it and at the idea of talking about his cock being sucked with his older sister.

Said boy whined a little: "Callie!"

Callie could only grin at her underwear clad little brother, as she started to tickle and tease the thirteen-year-old, with Jude trying to use his hands to push his sister's hands away from him. The sixteen-year-olds attention soon turned to what the small pair of boxer briefs were hiding, the cock she had seen standing to attention last night, with Jude's eyes widening in shock as Callie started teasing that she was going to grab his cock.

"CALLIE!" protested a shocked Jude again, but eventually the thirteen-year-old lost the fight and Callie found herself grabbing onto her little brother's dick through his thin boxer briefs, noting that Jude was rock hard, due to her.

"Oh god!" thought Callie, the sixteen-year-old not knowing what to do now that she had her little brother's hard cock in her hand even if it was still covered by his boxer briefs.

Both siblings just gulped and looked at each other, Jude and Callie knowing there was nothing to say as they worked out where they would go from now. With their eyes not leaving each other's, Callie felt her hand moving underneath Jude's small boxer briefs with the sixteen-year-old feeling herself grabbing onto her dick, touching something she never thought she would touch.

"Cal" moaned Jude as he felt his sister's hand squeeze his cock.

With Jude enjoying the feeling, Callie motioned down at Jude's underwear and with a nod from her little brother, she pulled them down in order to get a close up view of her little brother's cock, it looked a little bigger up close then she had seen last night. Jude watched in disbelief as Callie checked out her baby brother's cock and balls, with Jude moaning as she rolled his balls gently between her fingers before she leaned down and took Jude's cock into her mouth. With the twelve year old already on the edge, it didn't take long before Jude knew he would be shooting his load inside of his sister's mouth, his second mouth in less than two days.

"I'm going to cum Callie"

Jude threw his head back into his pillows and moaned loudly, with Callie continuing to bob up and down on the younger boy's cock until she felt her brother's sweet cum shooting into her mouth. The teen was shocked as he watched his sister swallow his cum with the thought of his cum now being inside of two people's systems causing his cock to pulse out another shot.

"So was I better than Connor?" smirked Callie, with Jude's pants and heavily breathing as the only response to her question. With her hormones controlling her actions, Jude could only watch on as Callie crawled off of his bed and began to slowly remove her clothing, with Jude feeling a little awkward when his cock throbbed from the sight of Callie in only her bra and panties. Jude's eye soon bulged as Callie removed her underwear before him and he was treated to the sight of his sixteen-year-old sister, completely naked.

"Callie" Jude said nervously as he stared at his sister's naked body, his eyes flicking back and forth between her breasts and pussy.

Callie could only smirk at her little brother's reaction, as she crawled back onto his bed and up her brother's body, feeling Jude's hard cock throb against her tits as they brushed against it. Once she was over her body and the Jacob's siblings' privates were close to each other, Callie grabbed onto her brother's wrists and pinned them down as she lowered herself until Jude's hard cock was rubbing up against her pussy.

"Oh god sis" moaned Jude at the feeling of his cock against his older sister's pussy, her thighs massaging his member.

As the feeling of it got better, Jude let his hormones control his actions with the thirteen-year-old continuing to moan as he felt his sixteen-year-old biological sister's pussy continuing to rub up and down against his cock. Jude wasn't the only one letting their hormones control them, with Callie beginning to increase in pace until the siblings eyes widened in sync as the mushroom head of Jude's cock pushed inside of her.

"Oh god Callie, I'm so sorry" Jude said softly, wondering what was going to happen now; he couldn't believe that his cock was inside of his sister, he was inside of a girl!

Jude could only watch on in shock, as he watched his sixteen-year-old sister lowered herself onto his cock with Callie continuing until her thirteen-year-old baby brother was balls deep inside of her. The freshly turned teen couldn't help but moan from the feeling of Callie's pussy around his member, this was even better than Connor's mouth, it was so tight. Connor was going to be so jealous when he told the taller boy that he had lost his virginity, with Jude deciding that he wouldn't reveal that he had lost it by fucking his own sister. Noticing that Jude was lost in his thoughts, Callie decided to get her little brother's attention again by grabbing onto his hand and leading them to her breasts, with Callie moaning as she felt Jude's hand cup one.

"Oh god Jude" moaned out Callie,

The sixteen-year-old couldn't believe that she was actually riding her baby brother's cock with the sixteen-year-old beginning to feel a little guilty about taking her brother's virginity. Sure she had dreams of doing it with Brandon and even Jesus over the last year, the later coming when she had seen Jesus in nothing but a bulging pair of boxer briefs; but she had never pictured Jude in this way and now she was doing this. Callie shook her head of the thoughts as she continued to ride the thirteen-year-old's cock, until Jude felt his balls beginning to boil and knew that he was going to be shooting his load soon.

"Callie… I'm going to cum soon" Jude moaned out with the thirteen-year-old knowing that his first fuck wasn't going to last long.

Knowing that she didn't want to get pregnant with her blood brother's baby, Callie pulled off of Jude's cock with Jude moaning from the loss of his sister's tight pussy around his cock. Callie looked down at her little brother, who was almost twitching from the need to cum, and while she had planned to finish him off with another blow job, when she saw Jude's eyes on her breast again, she had another idea.

"Do you want to try something else?" Callie asked with a sexualised smirk and a purr, as she looked down at her on the edge, little brother, knowing that Jude was going to shoot his load quickly.

Jude nodded, hoping that whatever they were going to do would let him cum, with the thirteen-year-old struggling to hold his load back a bit. Callie motioned for them to move around with Callie lying down on the bed.

"Crawl up me until your cock is above my breasts" Callie ordered with Jude following the order. The thirteen-year-old could only moan as Callie reached out and grabbed onto his ready to shoot cock, with Jude's moaning getting louder as she slid it in between her breasts. "Now fuck them"

Jude again followed what his sister said and began to thrust up and down his in between his sister's tits with Callie watching Jude's little belly button as she used her hands to tighten her tits around her baby brother's shaft. Jude couldn't help but moan from the new tightness as he enjoyed tit fucking his older sister, with the thirteen-year-old throwing his head back a little as he hit his edge.

"CALLIE!" Jude moaned out loudly as he finally shot his load, with the thirteen-year-old's cum shooting all over his sister's breasts with a little flying onto Callie's face.

Once he had finished shooting his load, Jude crawled down his sister a little and collapsed, with his head coming to rest on the pair of breasts he had just covered with his load, with the side of his head now covered by his cum. Callie giggled at the fact Jude was laying in his own cum, but slowly wrapped her arms around her baby brother, the guilt coming back in full force as she realized Jude had just lost her virginity… to his sister.

"Hey Callie, you know about me and Connor… would you be angry if I was gay and interested in Connor?" Jude asked after a while of cuddling, with the thirteen-year-old pulling back from his sister's breasts to look at his sister blushing as he said it.

Callie could only grin at her younger brother, noticing that the Judicorn's blush traveled the entire length of his body, she would 'Awe' if she didn't think it would make him bolt. Biting back the 'Awe', Callie pulled her naked little brother closer to her again, with Jude's head coming to a rest on her cum covered breasts again as she let her body language express how happy she was for him, Connor was a good kid, and if she remembered right, he looked extremely hot naked with a nice sized cock.

Maybe she should get Jude to 'introduce' her to her future brother in law.


End file.
